fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 250
編 エルザ ｖｓ．ミネルバ |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Eruza vs. Mineruba |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Erza vs. Minerva |Adapted=Chapter 387 |Air Date=September 12, 2015 |Episode=250 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 388 }} Tartaros Arc: Erza vs. Minerva is the 250th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 75th episode of the 2014 series. The combat between the four fairies and four Demons starts as Silver rushes towards Gray, taking him away. Tempester, Torafuzar and Keyes then start attacking Gajeel, Natsu and Juvia. Meanwhile, Erza continues her battle with Neo Minerva, with the latter eventually surrendering. However, Mard Geer arrives at the battlefield and start attacking the two Mages, but is stopped by Sting and Rogue, who save Minerva and start their battle against the Underworld King. Summary As Natsu mentions that Tartaros' headquarters have been destroyed, Gray takes a look at Silver, with Natsu telling the former that he's the one responsible for freezing the Sun Village. Gajeel then says that Silver's smell is similar to Gray's, after which the Devil Slayer suddenly lunges at Gray, taking him elsewhere. As the remaining four Mages wonder about Gray, Tempester catches them all with his Cyclone. However, Gajeel proves to be standing firmly on the ground via Iron Dragon's Scales, after which he uses Iron Dragon's Club, which Torafuzar ends up blocking. In the meantime, Keyes is floating in the air, but as Natsu kicks him, his particles disperse, forming his being elsewhere. Juvia uses Water Slicer, but the Demon dodges the attack. With Gajeel being distracted by Keyes' rather odd ability, Torafuzar punches him away while Keyes attacks Juvia. With two of his comrades knocked back, Natsu gets attacked by Tempester's Thunderbolt, but the attack proves to be not much effective as the three Mages then rush at their opponents. Meanwhile, Panther Lily is wandering around the destroyed Cube, separated from his guildmates. However, he soon encounters Happy, albeit with a noticable mushroom on his head, much to the former's shock. As Happy is rather embarrassed by this occurrence, Panther Lily offers to help him, but is unsuccessful in all of his attempts. As the two Exceeds are walking, the mushroom turns out to be Franmalth, having used his remaining Curse Power to be absorbed after the destruction of Hell's Core. Elsewhere, though, the other Fairy Tail Mages wonder where they are and where the Guild Master is. Said to be returning to the guild, Makarov is running through Magnolia, being completely in ruins. Remembering Hades' words, Makarov eventually finds his guild in debris. At the same time, Wendy wakes up, surprised to see herself and Carla alive. As she wonders what happened to Face, Doranbolt and Carla inform her of what happened after the two set Face to self-destruct. Happy to be alive, Carla and Wendy hug each other, with Wendy thanking Doranbolt for saving them, but the latter tells them that what they did is not over, much to their terror. Now in the air, Wendy witnesses that there are much more Faces spread throughout the land, specifically about two thousand, all the while Mard Geer is breaking free from petrification. As Carla says that it's all over, Wendy states that it's not the time for despair, cutting her hair off as a sign of change. Concurrently, Erza and Minerva are battling. Telling her opponent that she's changed and is more powerful than before, Minerva takes the lead as she breaks Erza's sword. As the latter then rushes and is about to kick her, Minerva uses Territory to switch places, with her ending up kicking Erza instead. Expressing her desire to fight more, Minerva suddenly gets grabbed and thrown away by Erza, causing her to become enraged and attack with a series of swipes, all of which are dodged by Erza, who punches her down on the ground. Receiving severe damage, Minerva starts recollecting her painful past, being abused by her father, who despised her weak personality. After winning against Fingers but refusing to finish him off, Jiemma vaporized the latter, terrifying Minerva to see such thing. Some time later, Jiemma left Minerva in a forest, being completely on her own to fend against the monsters. Back to the present, Minerva is punched by Erza once more, being asked whether the battle is worth anything. Being aware of her doings, Minerva begs Erza to kill her, but the latter tells her that she's certain that there are still people who care for her, thus refusing to kill her. Mard Geer then arrives and states that humans are too weak to kill, after which he lifts the two Mages before firing a blast at Minerva. But just as she is about to get hit, she is saved by Sting and Rogue, with the former being happy to see that she is still cared for. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes *Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** |Teritorī}} * ** ** ** * |Wōtā}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Terepashī}} * |Ēra}} *Blast Magic *Energy Blast Curses used *Calamity Curse * Spells used * * * * * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) Weapons used *Khakkhara * *Sword Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **The dialogues during Minerva's flashback, including the additional scenes such as Minerva's battle against Fingers, her being alone in the forest and confronting ferocious beasts and later defeating them. **All of the scenes involving Lily before encountering Happy, including his fear of thunder and him mistakenly identifying iron balls for kiwi. **Lily using his Musica Sword as a method to detach the mushroom from Happy's head. *In the manga, Jiemma forces Minerva to strip and leaves her alone in the forest until she stops crying. However, in the anime, he simply leaves Minerva alone in the forest until she stops crying. *Rogue's outfit design differs between the two media. Navigation